Adriana Cramer
Adriana Cramer (adopted Colón; formerly Balsom) is a fictional character on the American daytime drama One Life to Live, portrayed most notably by Melissa Fumero. Casting The role was originated by Amanda Cortinas from May to September 2003. The role was recast with Melissa Fumero, debuting January 22, 2004 and continuing through June 11, 2008.[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2008/20080611.html One Life to Live recap (6/11/08) - ABC.com] Fumero returned for a stint from September 18, 2008 to[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2008/20080918.html One Life to Live recap (9/18/08) - ABC.com] October 28, 2008, and again on February 12, 2010, to help usher in the return of Kelly Cramer (Gina Tognoni). Fumero returned again on November 9, 2010 for two episodes and once more on January 25, 2011. Character history Introduction In May 2003, 15-year-old Adriana Colón arrived in Llanview to stay with her godmother Carlotta Vega for the summer. Upon arriving, she met and quickly fell in love with River Carpenter, to Carlotta's chagrin. Disapproving of the relationship, Carlotta did everything she could to separate the lovers, culminating in having Adriana whisked to a convent school in Puerto Rico in September 2003. Upon tracking her down, River brought her back to Llanview in January 2004. Upon Adriana's re-arrival in Llanview, Dorian Lord announced that she was her biological mother and that Adriana was to inherit $30 million dollars from Dorian's Aunt Betsy. Although Dorian's revelation of being Adriana's mother originated as a scheme cooked up by Dorian and David Vickers to secure Betsy's money for themselves, it was later proven that Adriana was indeed actually Dorian's biological daughter. Adriana being Dorian's daughter was originally meant to be a hoax. The storyline, however, was switched midway through when OLTL's producers recognized a resemblance between Robin Strasser and Melissa Fumero. While sitting as the Ambassador to Mendorra in the mid-1980s, Dorian was introduced to mobster Manuel Santi (brother of her longtime maid, Carlotta Vega.) The two briefly married, but six weeks later a now pregnant Dorian had the marriage annulled. Upon giving birth to Adriana, fearing for the child’s safety, in light of Santi’s reputation and lifestyle, Dorian (with Carlotta's help) placed her in the custody of the Colon family in Puerto Rico. In summer 2004, Manuel Santi’s volatile son Tico Santi came to Llanview, forging a sibling relationship with Adriana. In the meantime, it was also revealed that Antonio Vega was too Santi's biological son, and also half-brother to Adriana. Adriana and River's relationship, meanwhile, took a serious turn—resulting in the two teenagers making love. They, however, failed to use protection and Adriana feared that she could be pregnant. To her relief, the test came back negative. Later, Adriana was temporarily kidnapped by members of Tico’s organization. Her sudden disappearance caused River to think that she no longer wanted to be involved with him, resulting in his then giving in to the temptations of the flirtatious Shannon McBain. Upon Adriana returning to Llanview, she caught the two together and steadfastly ended her and River's relationship. A heartbroken River left Llanview to study music at Juilliard. Relationships with Duke and Rex In early 2005, Adriana began dating Duke Buchanan, despite that fact that their families were rivals and objected to their involvement. That summer, Adriana followed Duke to Argentina where Duke's great-grandfather Asa Buchanan was in hiding. While there, the two were chased by Argentine thugs, after overhearing a conversation between Asa and Carlo Hesser about eliminating one of the Cramer women, and assuming that they were speaking of Adriana. Duke and Adriana were captured by Carlo's henchmen and held for ransom. The two young lovers managed to escape and return to Llanview. Adriana was bothered when Duke began spending more time at his job at Buchanan Enterprises. During this time, Adriana befriended Rex Balsom, and they began feeling an attraction toward each other. Adriana resisted it, because of her relationship with Duke. The attraction, however, led lead to a kiss. When Duke learned of Adriana's indiscretion (from Ginger Foley), he was angered but willing to work things out. When Adriana and Duke were about to make love for the first time she called Duke by Rex's name. Furious, Duke ended their relationship. The two slowly made inroads and, tentatively, began seeing each other again. Adriana's attraction to Rex remained a palpable presence in their relationship. Realizing her feelings for Rex were not going away, Adriana broke things off with Duke. A misunderstanding led her to believe that Rex was not interested in her. After dancing around their feelings, the two began dating. Adriana and Rex's new relationship was tested when she learned that he had aided and abetted a fugitive Todd Manning. In the spring of 2006, Adriana began modeling and quickly forged a successful career, resulting in her being stalked by an obsessed fan. Adriana was attacked, several times, by her unknown pursuer, while Rex sought to protect her. Fearing for her safety, Adriana and Rex left Llanview. The stalker, however, became aware of their whereabouts and followed them into seclusion. As Rex investigated who was behind the ordeal, Adriana mistakenly believed that he was the culprit, and made haste to get away from him. While trying to get away from Rex, the real desperado captured Adriana. The actual stalker was shady attorney Bruce Bartlett. During this time, Adriana was startled to learn from Bruce that he had been hired by Dorian to tail her while the two plotted to make Rex look like the guilty party, in Dorian's attempt to break up their relationship. Bruce, however, turned on Dorian and was now demanding ransom for Adriana's safe return. Meanwhile, Rex continued to investigate and eventually intervened. During a ferocious fight, Rex killed Bruce. While Adriana and Rex reunited, Adriana was livid with Dorian for the stunt she pulled and exiled her mother from her life. Adriana later moved in with friend Layla Williamson, while the two joined forces to going into the lingerie design business. The two soon hired a model by the name of Tate Harmon, and he and Adriana became friends. Rex did not trust Tate and began to investigate, which led to him and Adriana's break-up. Rex continued to investigate, and turned to the police commissioner Bo Buchanan. Tate was later verified as a member of the One Pure People, a racist group. Adriana still loved Rex, and they soon got back together. Adriana has a very interesting conversation on her cell phone. Rex does a double take when Adriana asks questions about her pregnancy, such as "When will I start to show?" Rex's mother, Roxy is shown on the phone with Rex and asks when are they going public with the news. Later Rex confronts Adriana about the baby and is trying to be supportive, unsure how Adriana feels. Adriana laughs and informs Rex that she was doing research for a possible maternity line to add to Exposed. She reassures Rex that she is not pregnant and if she were, she would talk to him immediately and they would make any decisions together. Adriana would later go to Paris, after a man named Jean-Pierre expressed interest in her work. It was later discovered that Adriana's trip was a set-up by Dorian in order to keep her and Rex apart. Adriana has given Dorian an ultimatum: if she doesn't marry Rex, then she will cut Dorian out of her life. However, Adriana's attitude is seemingly based on jealousy towards Rex's ex-girlfriend, Gigi Morasco, rather than resentment towards Dorian. Adriana has taken on a darker attitude due to insecurity about Gigi and Rex. Gigi's son, Shane, noticed Adriana's personality, and designed his comic book supervillain "Evelyn Evil" in Adriana's likeness. Rex and Adriana marry on May 20, 2008. The wedding has a few ups and downs, including Gigi standing up and declaring her feelings for Rex, as well as the return of Brody Lovett, who was believed by everyone to be dead. Shane's biological father also re-appears. Brody was brought to Llanview by Adriana, in the hopes that Brody and Gigi would resume their previous relationship. Adriana later wises up to Dorian's involvement in Gigi's declaration of love, and trying to get Brody to leave Llanview, and lashes out at her, blaming Dorian for her problem with Rex, and hating the fact that she has become a manipulative schemer like her mother. She tells Rex the truth about all of her lies, with the exception of Rex being Shane's father, and leaves town for Paris to sort things out. Gigi tracks a missing Rex down in Texas and finally tells him that he is Shane's father; soon Rex and Gigi discover that Brody has faked a paternity test, fearing that Gigi had disappeared and Shane would end up in foster care. On September 18, 2008, Rex tells Adriana over the phone that he wants a divorce after realizing that she had known about Shane's paternity all along and had even provided Brody with the means to fake the DNA test. Adriana returns on October 2, 2008 after Rex is shot by Brody, who was under the effect of post-traumatic stress. At first she would not allow Gigi to see Rex, and moves him into La Boulaie. With the help of Marcie, Gigi gets in to see Rex and he wakes up. After realizing that she has done wrong, and has no chance with Rex, she allows him to be with Gigi, and returns to Paris. In December 2009, it is mentioned that Adriana had been in a car accident; she survives, but Dorian attributes it to Mitch Laurence, who has been threatening to harm one of the Cramer women. On February 12, 2010, Adriana runs into her cousin Kelly Cramer at a Paris cafe. With Mitch's threat looming, the two return to Llanview and reunite with Dorian and Blair. On March 2, 2010, Adriana surprises Rex at his loft and they briefly reconnect; however, Rex is still in love with Gigi. On November 9, 2010, Adriana makes another appearance in Paris, along with Cris, Layla, and Gigi. Adriana invites Gigi for a drink and begins to taunt her about her and Rex becoming close friends since the incident with her sister Stacy Morasco, and tells her that Rex confided in her about them not having sex, which results in Gigi punching her. However, Adriana simply shrugs it off. Before leaving the exhibit with Layla, she tells Gigi to tell Rex she said hi, then takes it back saying she will call Rex and tell him herself. Adriana reappeared on January 25, 2011, when Dorian called her to get information on Aubrey Wentworth. See also *Cramer family References External links *Adriana Cramer profile - SoapCentral.com Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Cramer Family Category:Santi Family